


Interrupting tv time

by Aph_strange_potato



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Crack af, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is literally a joke not serious AT ALL, a friend and I literally took 5 mins to write this, pls don't take it seriously I'm not this bad of a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aph_strange_potato/pseuds/Aph_strange_potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon, as Saitama was enjoying the company of his tv, Genos interrupts in the most rude way, but what will it lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupting tv time

Saitama sat on his couch watching the news news when suddenly Genos walked in carrying two bowls of udon, and sits right next to him. Saitama looked up from the tv to look at genos, who had just almost spilled noodles all over the floor, which made Saitama a bit mad.  
"Seriously?! This is new carpet!" 

" BUT SENSEI! This carpet cannot be that new, it shows signs of previous spills and sweat stains!" 

Saitama got up abruptly, stomped over towards Genos, and grabbed him by the shirt, almost ripping it. Genos was completely caught off guard not expecting Saitama to be this mad, 'surely he wouldn't hurt me, would he?' Genos thought. 

They stare at each other, eye to eye for a couple of seconds which felt like an eternity to Genos. Saitama looked away and thought for a moment, he awoke from his mind haze and he looked back at the cyborg beneath him wondering why he got so mad, he moved a bit closer to the cyborg looking at his beautiful eyes that glowed intensely. 

Saitama slowly closes the gap, their lips intertwining with each other for a sweet moment of bliss. Suddenly the kiss gets harder, passionately Saitama brings Genos to the couch. Saitama pushes Genos below him gently, the kiss still connecting, Genos' mind still raging with adrenaline and want as Saitama deepens the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of Genos' mouth. Slowly Genos pulls off Saitama's pants as he does the same. Saitama's erection was massive and Genos wasn't sure all of a sudden, he didn't have such large mechanics down there and Dr. Kuseno had only given him such a small hole, was it going to fit? As Saitama went deeper, Genos let out an enormous moan. They looked at each other for a moment, Saitama giggled and kissed him lightly continuing his body's movements put more precise and effectively. 

When all was over, Genos sits and lets out a sigh," What? They cancelled your favorite show Master!" 

"Nah, just got a bit bored, they're just on hiatus," 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a first. Co written with blame the fridge (not actually her username) anyway we did this in church hehe also one punch is on hiatus and I cri


End file.
